Living Norse Goddess
Living Norse Goddess Entity and alter ego of Sif Arnske/Olafson Sif receives special powers and abilities from the Aseir and like Siegfrieda becomes a member of that race. In her Aseir/ Goddess form she resembles a very tall viking warrior woman armed with a spear and a sword.The Keepers of Hasvik give her this title " Living Goddess " Sif spends little time on Nilfeheim or " Old Asgard ". In 5050 she receives a gift from the Dark One - (Cosmos) NOTES / SPOILER WARNING Sif Olafson (Arnske) was married to Eric Olafson just before he left Nilfheim. The wedding was done according to Nilfeheim traditions. Both Eric and Sif considered their wedding to be just a local thing, becoming null and void once they left Nilfeheim. Sif was especially emphatic and declared not to be in love with Eric and in fact, preferred female companionship Egill decided to make her the first official female Warrior and groom her to be the next Representative of Nilfeheim. As part of that grooming, Sif went to College on Pluribus. While she was there, the "Three Wisemen of the Assembly" rose to Union wide fame. Forces like the Worm, Organized crime and the Kermac Spy network feared the growing influence of the Narth. While the Saresii were very powerful and dangerous, as were the Leedei, they were beings that could be bought, killed, wounded, blackmailed and so forth. The Narth could not. The efforts of the "enemy" culminated in abducting Sif and a space bus of College kids on an excursion. The trail of the abductors led to Freespace. They tried to use the hostages to control the Narth representative. Hogun Olafson hangs his apron up and becomes once again a RAvE agent. Siegfrieda, Elena and Hogun enlist the help of Phil Decker to pick up the trail. They travel deep into Freespace and after an eventful hunt and fights they arrive at N'Ger. There they are able to free most of the girls. Eric on his vacation leave (between 2nd and 3rd year) catches up with them in a ship he borrowed from Alex Enroe A shipload of Neo Vikings, organized by Sif's father and Isegrim arrives at the nick of time. Sif was very much in love with Freya and was quite angry at the circumstances and at Eric abandoning his Alter Ego. This part of Sifs story is new and will change in the story. While the four, assisted by Hogun's old friends take the palace of the Yellow Heads apart,six men escape with Sif and two hostages (Siegfrieda now part of the hostages) Siegfrieda reveals her true Nature to Sif, gives Sif a Valkyrie armor and sword. And the two fight against Harbir the Slaver King and his minions. Eric in the fight arena, facing a Nargil fighting the monster to save Elena at the same time. Despite Hogun and the Brigadiers ,despite Siegfrieda, the things look bad as the Slaver King is reinforced by Oghr's and Dai (the Dai of N'Ger) Category:Misc.